In the End
by Miss Poukoull
Summary: In a couple of seconds, everything he loved disappeared. The tragic destiny of the deadman catched him again. But now he accept it fully. He will learn to take care of what's his. His little flower need only him. He promised her. He will destroy everything in his path of darkness. The Undertaker [New Story, slow progress, Dark!Taker, his daughter, dark themes, supernatural]
1. Escape the Darkness

**Hi everyone, I'm Amalia and here is my first fanfiction ever : In The End.**

 **It will normally follow Mark career, but I will change some events or facts. The story will contain supernatural content, because the Undertaker will be so much more fun and Darker !**

 ** _Sad story. Don't expect a kind and lovely Taker_.**

 **I'll try to update every two days, Please follow my story o/**

 **Enjoy !**

 **( read till the last chapter, I'm improving every day. Thank you for the 200 views ! [19/04/16] )**

 **Finally some Wrestling coming in next chapter ! :D [1/05/2016]**

 **Chapter 5 updated the 19/04/16.**

 **Chapter 7 updated the 30/04/16.**

* * *

It was past midnight now, Mark's driver just left the arena's car park after the show in Houston, Texas. The road was desert and the radio at the front of the vehicle produced the only noises the people in the car could heard. Everyone was asleep or quiet.  
He turned his gaze on his wife, it was the first time he let her come and watch the show. She was beautiful like that, asleep, her long hair falling on her beautiful and calm face.

 **He was happy, after a long time of pain and suffering, he knew what meant the word ' family ', again.**

I will not tell you about Mark's past, because everyone knew about the tragic night of the fire accident in Death Valley, and how The Und-.. No, Mark survived, and how he killed all his family.  
Mark shook his head, and turned his gaze to the little girl Anna kept rocking slowly in her sleep. She looked like her mother so much, with her pink cheeks and her pale face. He stroked gently her cheek, letting a rare smile appear on his face. Whoever would see him like that wouldn't believe his eyes. Everybody knew Mark could be as sadistic as the character he carried in The WWE, but he just couldn't with his own family.

 **They meant everything for him, he would go crazy if something happened to them. They were his to protect, to cherish and keep safe and sound.**

« _Father.. ?_ » Mark turned his face on his very left, and smiled again at the view of his oldest child snuggled against him .  
« _Sleep Horia... It's late.._. » he began toying with her messy hair, he didn't know where she took it from. Horia was her oldest child, born a couple of minuts before her sister Mickaela. The two nine years old girls were his first treasures. They proved his love for Anna. Again, this woman gave him everything. First, somebody to love and long for, then three precious girls to love and care. Mickaela was sleeping against her sister and held her teddy bear against her chest.  
« _When… home ?..._ »  
« _Soon sweetheart.. soon…_ » And she fell asleep again at the sound of his father's deep voice.  
What could Mark ask for ? He had everything, his wrestling career was bright, he had money and a precious family. After everything was taken from him, he had finally something to devote his life on.  
He focused his gaze on the road weekly illuminated outside, the road was still desert. He was finally home. He could see already the lights of the city not so far. He stretched a little. The driver in the front yawned. The night's program finished on the radio. The entertainer said goodbye. They entered the city. And all of Mark's little world suddenly crushed at his feet.

 **All happened so quickly, the driver missed the red signal, Mark didn't see it. Al he heard was a monstrous, cacophonous noise and a brutal blow knocked him out. Then nothing but black.**


	2. Found by the Darkness

**Hi ! It's Amalia, here is the second chapter of my first fanfiction ever. I would like to thank you guys ! 50 views is awesome for me !**

 **please add the story in your favourites and in the follows, english isn't my main language and it will give me strenght to continue the story, i'll try to be better and better every chapter. If you have question i'll be happy to answer. I'm never gonna give up the story and I will try to update as fast as I can !**

 **Please help and support ! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

" _You will never rest in peace .. You can't_.. "

He woke up screaming, his hands on his ears. The doors oppened quickly and a dozen of doctors and nurses raced in the room.

" _He's alive_ ! "

Everybody hurried around him, doing their work. He couldn't keep his hands out of his ears, the deafening sound of the accident still here. The headache should have knocked him out but the pain was so strong he couldn't shut his eyes. Everyone tried to keep him in the bed. The chemical products's smell disgusted him and he was about to throw up.

It was too much. He couldn't take the pain away. It was the same pain he felt years ago , it was even stronger. He wanted to break everything in the room, the doctors, the nurses, the furnitures, the walls, the doors.. He.. . He began to close his eyes then. Somebody gave him a injection and everything went black again.

* * *

" _The poor man.. How are we going to announce him that Henry.. Mister is not in the state to take this.. We should wait "_

" _No Reina.. It's part of our job.. We'll wait until he wake up.. Then we shall speak to him, professionally_. "

" _How is the little girl_ ? "

" _She will live, when the car crushed, her mother's body plus his father's protected her, the truck crashed against the other side of the limo, it's a miracle she survived, like her father, but she's very weak for the moment. We shall speak about that later, let the man rest_ "

Then they were gone, the room went quiet for the rest of the night.

He finally woke up 36 hours later, in the middle of the afternoon. The neon lamp wouldn't stop its noise. Outside, many crows were sitting on a big tree, facing Mark's room. His eyes opened but he shuted them quickly.

" Why am I here.. I.. "

He remembered, his mind started to recall everything.

" _Anna.. Horia .. Amelia.. Mickaela.._ "

With difficulty, he tried to sit up straight. He lost his gaze in the white wall in front of him. The minuts passed slowly, he couldn't think clearly. The door opened then and the crows outside went away.

" _Mr Callaway_ ? "

He turned slowly where the man stood. A doctor again.

" _Y..ess_ ? "

" _I'm here to inform you about the accident.._ "

He moved forward slowly, nervous, it wasn't everyday that he had to announce to a WWE superstar this kind of thing, to The Undertaker on top of that..

" D _uring the night between Monday and Tuesday, your driver, you and your family had a car crash accident in the city, a truck crashed against your vehicle.. When we pulled you out of the car, you were dead and the medical crew tried to revive you, in vain, we evacuated you to the hospital and after a couple of hours you.. Came back to life.. Of course we have a lot of scientific explanation who can demonstrate how you -_ "

" _Shut up .. I swear if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to kill you.._ "

Mark hid his face, the pain still strong in his head.

" _Where are my girls ?.. What happened to my wife and my children ?._. "

" _Mr Mark.. I think you should rest stil.. It's not_ \- "

" _Answer. Now. I want to see them and you're not stopping me._ "

The young doctor shivered, he was all alone and he was too young to die now. "

" _We tried to help them.. All the medical crew tried .. Our best doctors and surgeons tried.. You-r.. Yo-ur wife passed away during the car crash.. Horia Callaway and Mickaela Callaway's death followed a couple of hours after... I'm sorry.._ "

Mark mind went blank. The word " dead " repeated in his thoughts, It couldn't be real, it couldn't. It was a nightmare, it was atrocious. His treasures, he lost them, he lost them forever. Like that.

His first and only love, the woman of his life, she who relieved him. The flesh of his flesh, his two little and precious baby girls.. He who saw them grow into two beautiful kids.. They were too kind.. The three of them.. Too kind and beautiful to die now.

Did they suffered ? Did they felt pain before they leaved forever ? Did his two little sweethearts had to feel pain so young ? Did they felt the same pain he endured years ? Was it worse ? He wished they didn't.

He wished everything was just a bad dream. He wished he fell asleep in this car.

" _The driver is in fault.. He missed a red signal.. He's alive and not in a bad state.. Also your youngest child , Amelia, survived.. But she's in a really bad state.. We're sure her state will be better soon_.. "

His little flower.. Amelia.. God.. She was still with him.. She was in hearth.. She didn't leave him, a single tear rolled down his face.

" _I want to see them. I want to see them now_.. "

" _Mister.. I understand but they're already.. Already burried.._ "

" _How_ ?! "

Mark stood up, ignoring the pain in his legs, in shock.

" _WHO ORDERED THIS_ ?! "

The doctor tried to step back but it was too late, the WWE superstar grabbed him by his tie and soon he wasn't on the floor anymore.

" _Your- Your f-fat-father.. Mr Bear_ -"

Mark dropped him suddenly. His eyes widened in shock. No. This name. He thought his past would stay where it was. Images from his childhood came back. He saw his mother and his father, he saw his precious brother and this man. His demons catched him again. It was too late. He shivered at the thought of the name. Paul Bearer. He worked back there, in his parent's funeral home.

A creepy but harmless man. Mark loved to toy with him has a child. His father ? Bullshit..

Wasn't he supposed to be dead in the fire ? He remembered, the man was here this night. When he dropped the fire. How was he not dead ? Worse, what was he doing in this hospital the same night of the car crash. How did he know ?

" _I- I can let you see your daughter Mister.. I'm sure you_ \- "

" _Move ! Go on.."_

The doctor stood up quickly and went outside, Mark followed him, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.

His heart was crying the death of his girls, but he couldn't stop the felling of happiness at he thought of his little Amelia. She would help him survive. He needed her more than ever. She was the last light in his world of darkness.

"~ _Or is she the last barrier to your way to complete power_ ?~"

He tightened his fists, Was he mad ? Insane ? Was it his fault if his family suffered ? Was it because of him ? Probably..

Undertaker shook his head and followed the doctor.

* * *

 **See ya !**

Amalia,


	3. Hearing the Darkness

**Here is the new chapter ! Îm trying to keep a cadence for the updates. Every two days ! I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but I found him important because it wil help me create a big transition in the begnning of the story, also, it will be the end of Undertaker last life !**

 **Yeah don't worry wrestling and everything is coming ! But I like my story slow as I update everytime and there will be lot of chapters.**

 **The next chapter will be so good I can't wait to show you guys :3**

 ** _please add in your favourites or at least review ! It will help me know if you guys like my story or not !_**

 ** _It's important !_**

 ** _Ps : If I get reviews, I'll update the chapter tomorrow ;)_**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

* * *

Here she was, his everything, his last hope, quietly asleep, peacefully. Mark moved toward her slowly, as if she would wake up. He kneeled in front of her bed as slowly as before and put his right hand on hers. She was breathing hardly and needed an oxygen mask to help her.

He shivered, then put his head against his daughter's chest, tears silently running down his face. He gritted his teeth and a deep cry of rage escaped his mouth. He couldn't loose her too. He wouldn't survive. He looked again at his precious princess. She didn't deserve that. They didn't deserve that. Mark made the promess a long time ago that he would make sure his children had an happy childhood. He failed and hated himself for that. " You'll never rest in peace.. " he knew know. He took a long breath and rose.

" _What about her state ?_ "

He didn't even look away from Amelia, the doctor shivered and looked at the tall man's back.

" She has broken ribs.. It's a miracle she survived this young.. She's in an artificial coma.. It's the best for her... Her throat his damaged too.. We don't know when she will recover fully.. "

" _You better take care of her_.. "

he turned to the doctor then and took a seat on the chair, covering his face with his hands.

" _You can leave us_. "

the doctor shook his head and walked out, quickly. Mark yawned and gritted his teeth at the suddent pain in his leg, he didn't think about his injury since he woke up.

" _I must have my bones broken_.. "

He rested his head against the back of his seat and closed his eyes. The tears were already gone and he shivered at the cold feeling which was taking over his body. He felt alone. Again. He couln't even see his precious girls a last time. He was damned.

He wanted to die right now. If Amelia wasn't here he would already be with them.

~" _Anna...? My dear.. help me.. I have to be strong... for the five of us... Take care of Horia and Mickaela where you are.. I'll carry the pain.. I promess, I will not fail you this time._ "~

* * *

 **A month and a few days later**

He finally decided to visit their graves. This day, all his strength leaved him and he cried again, for a last time. He would never forget the pain but he decided to deal with it from now. Mark came back to the hospital and visited his little flower everyday, watching her in her sleep for hours, before heading to one miserable hotel not so far. They didn't know when she would wake up, but he would wait. Always..

" _She's fine and less weaker than before_ "

They said this everytime he came, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be reunited with her again. His company granted him a six month break and Vince McMahon even came for a talk. He remembered the pity in his eyes this day. He didn't need pity. Mark sighed as he stood in front of the mirror, he was sick of everything. His face got paler, his thoughts were a real chaos. He never left the hotel apart from going to the hospital.

He trained a lot, hours, days even.. it was his only way to forget for a moment the pain and everything. He would not wait six months, he needed to feel this Undertaker aura again, he needed to inflict his pain to others. His older self was coming back, and he would not try to stop it this time.

He began, with the time, to loath everyone's happiness again, to feel disgusted at the sight of everybody's smile. The greatest wrestler started to laugh hysterically, throwing away the chair near him.

" _I'm going mad.. For real_..."

~" _Madness isn't that bad Mark.. Believe me.._ "~

" _I know_ ! "

He shouted loudly, before hitting the mirror with his fist, not even damaging his hand. A couple of seconds later, the phone began to ring and Mark looked at it before taking the phone of the hook.

" _What_ ? "

The black haired man snorted. The hospital never called before, what did they want ?

" _Mister .. Young Amelia woke up.. Three hours ago, She's not able to leave the hospital yet, but visits are allowed from now.. - Mister ? Is there someone ? Allo_? "

The deadman was already in the corridors, puting his jacket on, pushing people on his way, he couldn't wait.

 **She was awake, finally.**


	4. Accepting the Darkness

_**Here is the fourth chapter o/, I had fun writing this one ! I hope you'll like it !**_ _**I like to listen to Kane's intro theme when I write this story, the songs " Slow Chemical " is so great.**_ _**Don't forget to review the story and add it to your favorites !**_

He couldn't believe it until he saw her with his own eyes. The doctors told him she still needed to stay here a couple of day, that she needed rest from now, but he just wanted to bring her home. Mark walked toward her quietly and fell on his knees near the bed. It seemed his little flower fell asleep again. One of the doctor came and he listened silently as the man spoke about the injury and the treatment she had to take from now. When the man leaved, Mark relaxed a bit.

He sighed and took Amelia's hands with his, he felt her little hands squeeze a little finally a couple of minuts later and smiled. The smile fell quickly for a face full of concern and relief when his daughter tried to open her eyes, in vain.

" _sshh..Don't force yourself_ "  
The Phenom kept murmuring reassuring words to her but she kept trying. She finally opened her bright emerald eyes after a few minutes, eyes full of tears she locked directly into her father's.  
" _Da-daddy.._ "  
She coughted roughly with pain. He quickly stood up, bringing her against his strong chest, his left hand massaging her back.  
" _It's okay.. I'm here.. Relax._. "  
He kept rocking her against him for a long moment as she fell asleep a second time. He laid her on the bed a few minuts later as he put the blankets over Amelia little body.  
He sat on the chair next to the bed, and quietly watched her in her sleep. After a moment, his eyes began to close slowly and he fell asleep too.

~~~ " _Mark ! I got one_ ! "  
A little boy was running, nearly falling a couple of time before stopping, a bright smile on his face, the brightest he never seen in his life.  
" _Good_ " he found himself say,  
" P _ut it in the can so we can begin the experiment !_ "  
Mark fell on his little legs and looked at his brother, the smaller boy shook his head and did the same, puting a tied rat in the can before closing it.  
" _You think it's gon' work'_ ? "  
" _I think so, Paul told me it was called "cremation", they do it to people sometimes_. "  
" _It's scary !_ "  
" _Come on little brother, I told you already not to be scared, you're not a baby anymore_ "  
Young Mark grinned as he took a lighter from his poket and placed the can on a pile of wood and coal he stole from their parents.  
" _Glenn, wanna try this time ?_ "  
The boy eyed the lighter a moment and answered " _No_ " by shaking strongly his head.  
" _Fine then, I'll do it myself_ "  
He started to approach the lighter to the can carefully, shivering as he finally set the woods on fire. They watched quietly the can, waiting for something to happen . The rat, trapped, began to scream. The two kids were silent, a look of horror and sick curiosity in their eyes.  
" _WHAT IS GOING ON HERE ?!_ "  
The two boys jumped and saw a short, chubby man coming their way. The fat man was running.  
" _Go Glenn_ ! "  
Mark took his brother hand and started to run as fast as he could. It was quite easy to leave Paul behind, the man was a real pig. They entered a forest near the park and stopped a few minuts later, breathless.  
They started to laugh together.

Glen jumped in his brother's arms, giggling. Mark catched him and smiled before falling in the grass. They stayed like that a moment, quiet. Little hands were suddenly grabbing his throat and Mark laugh disappeared, eyes weren't little hands anymore.

A huge, colossal man was on top of him now, his dirty hair falling on his face covered by a red mask. He was trying to strangle him.  
Mark screamed. ~~~~

Mark coughed as he opened his emerald eyes, checking his throat to see if there was anything. Nothing. He sighed and rested his head against the back of the chair. Just a nightmare. He was fucking done. His demons were here, he couldn't ignore them anymore.

Crows were flying around the hospital, he could see them outside, they always followed him everywhere, since he was a kid, since He ordered him to kill them. A laugh escaped Mark's mouth.  
~" _I should be in a fucking asylum, I'm mad_ "~  
" _Dad ? Daddy ?_ " Amelia's weak voice croaked and pulled out Mark from his thougts, the man rose from his seat and got closer to her.  
" _I'm here darling.. All is fine.._ " He adjusted his coat and ran his hand through her black hair. She closed her eyes at the sound of his father's voice and touch as she seemed to relax a bit.  
" _Where is mom_ ? "  
Mark heart stopped at her words. How could he answer that ? He took a long breath and bit his lips. He had to tell her, he was sure that she would not understand at the young age of six. He'll have to explain her in the future. It was part of his tasks.  
" _She's.. She's resting.. Mom is resting_ "  
" _Mom is sick_ ? "  
The weak voice full of concern saddened him even more.  
" _No she's not sick.. It's not like that.. You'll understand when you get older_ "  
She nodded and buried herself under the blankets, not pleased with her father answer.  
" _Come on baby girl, we're going home now. Together. You stayed here far too long_ "

As the documents were already signed, he wouldn't wait even more here and could bring her home already.  
He removed the blankets slowly and picked her up carefully. She buried her head in his father's neck and shut her eyes again. After checking if there was anything left, he opened the door and carried her across the corridors.

People started whispering around him as he kept walking calmly, staring coldly everyone while leading to the gates.

It was a new beginning for the two of them.

He will keep his chance this time


	5. Missing the Darkness

**Here is the new chapter ! I saw you guys enjoyed the little flashback between Kane and Taker, so I decided to add more of them, and if you enjoyed it so much I might do a story about them.**

 **In The End.. If i can say that.. Will finally begin xD ! I might add Amelia POV in the future and more about the relation father/daughter. Kind of supernatural stuff will definitly appear in the story, you could already see it with the crows, but it's just the beginning so I'm not going to spoil !**

 **so :**

 **\- more about Taker childhood and why he burned his house.**

 **\- more childhood flashbacks with Glenn**

 **\- more father/daughter cute moments.**

 **\- Amelia isn't going to be the perfect mary sue, the perfect daughter, perfect in everything. She's weak. Young. I try to kep my characters as realistic as possible.**

 **So please enjoy ! Add in your favourites and review ! :)**

* * *

Back at the hotel, the deadman laid down Amelia in his bed and covered her with all the blankets he possessed.

He sat next to his little girl and began toying with her long hair. The six years old locked her eyes with her father's as she relaxed , feeling warm and slowly falling asleep under her father touch.

After checking if she was deeply asleep, The Undertaker stood up and sat back behind his desk, huffing a sigh and rubbing his brow.

He then spent the rest of the afternoon on the phone, contacting the company and ensuring he would be present for the next show. Papers were just not his favourite past time, but if he wanted to achieve his comeback, he just had to do it. Mark sighed again, looking up at Amelia. Moving every week... She was too young and the WWE was not a proper environment for her. Mark felt guilty, but he had no choice.

He groaned and turned away from her, looking outside the windows. The sky was becoming darker and darker and lost deep in his own thoughts, he didn't realize he was nearly in complete darkness.

Frowning, he stood up and turned on the lights. He flinched and closed his eyes a couple of second to get used to the brightness.

His head was still full of plans and ideas as he began to feel a headache. He went to the bathroom and admired himself a moment in the mirror. He suddenly felt tired, not physically, it was a strange feeling he could hardly describe.

He shook his head and turned on the tap to wash his face, pressing his hands together against his cheeks and rubbing them frantically.

Memories of his long lost sweet wife and his precious daughters were always haunting him, he could not close his eyes without seeing them again and again, it was impossible. His hands shivered.

He knew now he would never rest in peace , it was his destiny after all, he accepted it a long time ago.

Mark straightened up after a moment and grabbed a towel to dry his face, sighing. The memories of his daughters were not the only memories that came back to him.

Other memories he thought he had buried long since returned, too. It was a bad sign. His dream this morning confirmed it. Paul's presence in the hospital that night .. and his childhood memory with Glenn .. The Undertaker gritted teeth, remembering.

" _A simple mistake! His death was only a dirty fucking error! I do regret nothing, do I ? It's too late to regret now, that whiny little stupid kid died long ago. I couldn't stand him anymore anyway. that is the past ! "_

His face darkened and he almost laughed.

He threw the towel in the bathtub and left the bathroom, slamming the door, cursing himself mentally and praying he didn't woke up his daughter.

He did not notice it was this late. So he really spent all afternoon and the evening trying to solve his problems locked in the hotel room after all.

Amelia didn't even wake up once and did not eat all day. He was worried but he could not wake her now, it was too late. He felt guilty for not taking care of her, he then promised himself he would do it tomorrow. Everything was in place now. He worked hard for the two of them. He turned out the light and turned on the one on the bedside table.

The tall man removed his shirt and laid down gently on the bed beside his daughter, being careful not to wake her with his weight on the mattress, breathing and relaxing a little. Her daughter was sleeping quietly, her small body heaving to the rhythm of her breathing. They would leave tomorrow at dawn, a man had to bring a van tomorrow at the hotel reception.

He could not stay here longer. The next show would be in Oklahoma City, 450 miles away from here. He should rest now. Mark closed his eyes as he tried to clear his mind, finally falling asleep a moment later.

* * *

" _Reckless kid! Give me the lighter!_ "

The little blond boy continued to run, yet breathless. This time, he would show Mark that he was also great ! And Mark would stop laughing over him..

He climbed the stairs as fast as he could and returned in the attic that he and his brother had converted. He slowed down and smiled when he saw no Paul, then emerged the lighter from his pocket.

He lit it and slowly ran his fingers over the flame.

" _You will burn yourself with that._ "

Glen turned when he heard a laugh coming from behind, and then he looked up at the little mocking voice who addressed him.

" _I'm not an idiot_."

The older boy looked at him before jumping from the cabinet where he was installed, walking toward his little brother.

" _Obviously you're not, you did well by escaping Paul's room and retrieving the lighter_."

" _Our parents are going to kill us when Paul will tell them_!"

Mark sighed and grabbed the lighter from Glenn's hands, shrugging his shoulders.

 _"You care about Mom and Daddy now? How cute._ "

Glenn puffed his cheeks and frowned, it made Mark laugh and he ruffled his brother's blond hair.

" _Do not worry. Everything is going well._ "

He sat on the dusty floor of the attic and looked at his brother.

" _Tell me Glenn, what do you know about explosions_ ?"

* * *

 **Short chapter I know. I have test and everything but I will try to write as much as I can !**

 **See ya !**


	6. Caught by the Darkness

**Here is the sixth chapter ! I had a hard time writing it. I started the seventh and the eighth one in the same time, and I finished them before this one ( I love to write wrestling scenes ).**

 **plus, I have my french test in two days, I have to learn more than 15 texts and explain them in front of a teacher, I'l dying right now. Help.**

 **Hm, anyway, this chapter is fully Amelia / Mark. I love to write scenes between a father and his daughter ! It's cute. But you'll see, their relation is not getting better D:**

 **Enjoy ! Don't forget to** ** _review_** **! ( it really** ** _HELP_** **me continue the story.. ) , add to your favourite ! And have a nice day ! :D**

* * *

Mark went down to the reception at dawn as agreed, Amelia in his arms and a suitcase in the same hand. The little girl was not completely asleep but too tired to say or do anything. They woke up an hour earlier and he made sure she ate something this time. The reception room was dimly lit by the lamps and nobody was there at this hour. Puting on his long black coat, he walked out in the cool of the morning and took a deep breath of fresh air as he watched silently the street.

A few cars passed from time to time. He looked up to the sky and admired the still gray clouds, deep in his thoughts. However, he was quickly interrupted at the sound of a car approaching. He lowered his eyes and spotted the black van parking near the entrance.

Mark approached the man busy sorting papers in the car, who only noticed the deadman presence a couple of seconds later by sound of his heavy breathing .

" _Ah! You must be Mr Call_ -"

The poor man did not even have the time to finish his sentence as he was pulled with force out of the vehicle. Amelia opened her eyes slightly but enough to see the man who was behind his father now.

The Undertaker dropped the bag behind the seat and quickly got into the van, checking if the key was here. He then switched on the vehicle, his daughter still in his arms. He cast a quick glance to the papers in front of him, mentally making sure that everything was okay as he closed the door and, after swinging the man's stuff and a wad of notes out the window, he started.

* * *

A couple of hours later.

They had been in the car for a few hours already, the sun was now fully awaken and weather was dry and hot. A soft music could be heard on the radio. Amelia slowly woke up, growling slowly at the pain on her back, she turned and looked silently at the man at her left.

The Phenom was focused on the road, his hands holding tightly the wheel, his face showing no emotion. They were in the middle of nowhere and Mark was more than eager to leave this damned state.

" _Are we going home_ ? "

The soft voice of the little girl drew his father from his thoughts, he turned his gaze and looked at her daughter, always driving. "Not home sweetheart, but we're arriving soon" he answered with his deep voice.

She looked at him, not convinced as he sighed.

" _I promise, okay ? Hungry? Thirsty_?"

He turned again his attention to the road, taking his right hand from the steering wheel to caress his daughter's hair but she moved away, grumpy. He sighed again.

" _I don't want to go anywhere ! I want to go home now ! I miss my sisters and mom_ ! "

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed as strong as he could to keep his voice calm. He looked at his daughter one more time. How could he tell her that he wanted to go home too.., but couldn't because there wasn't a fucking home anymore ?

 _" I have work to do, and I thought you would have enjoyed to travel with your father, but I see I'm wrong now. I'm disappointed_. "

Mark imitated a sad voice and accelerated slightly. Amelia felt a little ashamed as she swung her feet in the air and squeezed her hands. She looked at her father who was focused on the road, then moved a little to put her head against his father's muscular arm. The man smiled as he felt his daughter relax a bit, he couldn't blame her, she still didn't know.. And he didn't know how he could explain her neither..

" _Finding I'm more lost and found_

 _When she's not around.._

 _When she's not around.._

 _I feel it coming down_... "

Mark looked at the radio, a familiar feeling spreading throught him. He shut down quickly the device.

" _Are you mad at me daddy_ ? "

 _" I'm not Amelia.. it's nothing, I promise_ "

She nodded quietly and closed her eyes. She missed her sisters and her mother very much. Her father didn't even told her where they were and where she was going. Feeling tired again, she slowly fell asleep a second time, holding her father's arm.

* * *

A few hours later, 4pm.

Mark drove a couple of hours more, finally reaching a little town a couple of miles near Oklahoma City. The neighbourhood consisted of a couple of house and a hotel restaurant, no one was outside except a black cat running in the street. Mark parked the car near the restaurant which was empty and he walked out, stretching himself.

He did not plan to house in Oklahoma itself, the big city being too noisy and the fans too troublesome. He closed the door and walked around the vehicle, opening the second door to take Amelia in his arms. Having locked the car and retrieving the luggages, they headed towards the hotel where they would stay a few days.

* * *

A few hours later, 8pm.

The wrestler stepped in the bathroom, seating Amelia on the washbasin. The little girl yawned and stretched herself, trying to keep her eyes open as her father told her. She looked at Mark coming back and forth between the bedroom and here. Turning slightly on her left, she looked at her reflexion in the mirror. The light cut a short instant before returning to normal. She shivered at the touch of the cold surface beneath her. She opened the tap and quietly washed her face, yawning a second time.

The deadman came back in the room, looking at Amelia and stopping right at the door.

" _Is everything fine_ ? "

Amelia jumped and looked at the mirror before turning to her father. Her eyes widened as she looked at the mirror again before screaming and slipping back. She fortunatly was narrowly caught by the strong arms of Mark, who had no clue what happened.

" _Amelia, what is it ?_ "

He turned her so she could face him. Her eyes were full of tears and she was struggling in her father's arm, in vain.

" _Amelia, tell me what's wrong_ ! "

She refused to speak and continued to struggle. She grabbed her father's hair and made him cry out. Mark released her before taking her right hand and lifting her up with force, sighing in frustration. His cold heart sank at the memory of Anna, his long lost wife would have managed the situation without problems. He couldn't. He never rose his children like Anna did. The man suddenly felt like a visitor in front of Amelia. The girl continued to struggle in his hand, shouting and beating his arm. She started crying a second time then.

" _Dad.. You're hurting me ! Release_ _me_! "

~ _Damn_ ~ Mark looked at her again and released her suddenly, falling on his knees.

" S _hh.. I'm sorry, relax, I didn't realize_.. "

He tried to put his hands on her shoulders but she backed quickly.

" _You're a Monster ! You're not my dad ! You're the monster like in the mirror ! Don't touch me_ ! "

Amelia looked at the deadman with fear, and the man heart stopped. The look his daughter was giving him scared him more. No child should look at his parents with so much fear in his eyes, he knew. Mark was frustrated, tired, angry, and now Amelia was out of control.

" _Fine, I'm not approaching_. "

Mark rose, always looking at her. He then turned back and quietly leaved the room, one hand on his head. Amelia stoped crying a couple of seconds later and wiped her red cheeks. She leaned against the cold wall and curled herself into a tiny ball, closing softly her still red eyes.

 **She fought the monster.**

 **Or so she thought.**

* * *

 **hope you enjoyed ! See ya next time !**


	7. Catching the Darkness

**Hello it's Amalia and here is the seventh chapter ! Sorry for the wait, I had a long and painfull week, also I rewritten the chapter many times, changing the end so it would be perfect with the eight one.**

 **to answer one question :D : I love to listen to Animal I Have Become when writing Taker's " angry parts " the song go so well with him !**

 **I'm happy you liked the sixth one,** ** _what do you think Amelia saw in the mirror_** **? :D ( maybe you'll understand better after this chapter ! )**

 **Wrestling is coming ! Youhou ! It's gonna be exciting :D**

 **( and don't worry I don't think the fanfic is going to be Undertaker/somebody. Or not so soon. If there is female characters, _it doesn't mean something_ ! **

**Don't forget to follow, add to your favourites and review ! It really help me _!_**

* * *

Mark went out, slamming the bedroom door. Once outside, he let out a cry of rage, striking his fist forcefully against the door of an elevator, leaving in a deep mark.

The evening promised to be long. Growling as he thought about going back to see Amelia, Mark stiffened suddenly. He straightened up and then slowly approached a window. Seizing the handle, he opened the little window as the wind blowed through the corridors.

The Undertaker watched the streets with a burning gaze, and despite the silence, the tension was therefore high in this small and isolated village. The Deadman's fists clenched harder on the handle who gave up.

Amelia's words repeated constantly in his thoughts.

The monster.

A flood of memories captured him all of a sudden.

He had never forgotten Him thoses last years.. He had just

.. put Him aside?

 _« I know you're somewhere_ ! »

He cried out then with his deep voice and obviously not expecting to be answered.

He swore loudly before letting himself slide down against the torn wall. A hand slipped into his long black hair, and a laugh escaped his mouth.

* * *

 **Many years ago.**

Mark loved this loft. First, the fat pig that was Paul could not even go in there, secondly, it was an amazing place to be alone with Glenn, and lately he met his first 'best friend' here.

Slowly opening the imposing dark cupboard at the back of the attic, Mark let a smile split his lips. Finally ! He could finally talk to him again! The boy went on a school trip with the school a few days earlier and since then he had done everything to be excluded and sent home. He succeeded.

Poor Abby, he smiled a second time as he shivered, thinking back of the hoax he had done.

« _I'm home !_ »

He shut the closet door behind him and found himself in complete darkness, without fear.

« _You were right, the girls really hate rats_ »

He chuckled, his voice echoing in the wide cabinet, he closed his eyes and relaxed a little, he feared nothing here.

« _Glenn says I'm crazy, you know? He says you're not real and that I should go to a hospital! I thought I could introduce you to him? My little brother will probably stop his flow of crap then..._ »

He sighed, thinking back of his brother and tapping his forehead, as if everything was clear.

 _~ I'd love to Mark, but you must be sure that Glenn will not say anything to your parents .. You know what would happen if he did.. ~_

The boy shivered at the thought. Oh no, that would never happen, he swallowed and turned on the other side, his back facing the door, shaking his head.

« _You said you would continue your story! I came on purpose_! »

A voice sneered almost inaudibly in the large closet, and Mark opened hugely his ears this afternoon there.

* * *

 **Present**

« _You never asked for all of that, my heart eh_ »

The deadman lifted her little girl asleep on the cold floor of the bathroom, praying that she did not fall ill as he cursed himself again for his complete incompetence as a father. He drew the curtains and, after having lulled Amelia a moment, he put her on the comfortable bed, wrapping her under the sheets. He sat up and watched her a moment, tired.

« _In my case, I just played too much with fire_. »

He said ironically. He bent down and kissed her forehead before walking away. He removed his shirt and changed for a more comfortable top.

Clear memories were still coming back to him, he began to think again about the events of last month, and many connexions were submerging little by little..

He finished changing and let himself fall on the couch, turning slowly toward his daughter's bed.

« _You know, curiosity killed the cat, and in my case, my morbid curiosity made me more than a simple sinner._ »

He observed the roof as he spoke, breathing calmly.

Then came the question of the danger he had engendered by founding a family. They would have been happier without him .. He warned Anna though.. Why had she not listened? His little brother had not listen either many years ago.. Why in hell were everybody so stubborn ?!

His heart squeezed and then the man turned his back to his daughter and turned off the light, immersing himself completely in the dark.

His eyes closed slowly, and long hours went by, like that. he spent hours trying to erase those bad thoughts, but, Mark finally fell asleep, thankfull to sleep, which was the only solution for him to see them all one more time together.

* * *

 **The next afternoon**

« _I don't want to_. »

« _You're going to eat now Amelia, don't make me repeat myself_. » Mark growled.

« _I don't receive orders from monsters_ ! »

He had an urge to murder someone, right now.

« W _hat did I say about insults ? You're not going to insult your father again ! Listen to me now_ ! »

« _No ! Get the fuck_ \- »

Mark stood up, his chair collapsing behind him, the sound of his hand pressed on the table cutting the younger's speech.

The face of the deadman was now just a few centimeters from her daughter's, his look was drawn by annoyance and anger.

« _Do not raise your childish voice against me. And you're not to repeat this word from now. Do you understand me when I talk_? «

She nodded, more than quiet.

« _And you're not going to call me a monster again, or I'll show you what's a real one ! Understood_ ? »

The morning had been catastrophic, or at least more than the last two others. Since the drama in the bathroom, Amelia was unbearable and Mark was exhausted, in addition to having to manage his return which was happening tonight, he had to deal with this new crisis.

 _« Go prepare yourself, and do not make me repeat again_. »

She gave him a dark look and left the room. When he finally heard the door close, Mark grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a vase and sent it across the room. The object exploded and the remnants were thankfully hidden on the other side of the bed.

He breathed deeply and began to put things in his bag. He was not known for being a patient man, and Amelia caused him quite trouble. He looked up and watched the clock. Perfect, if they could leave now, he would have time to finish the preparations there. He stood up slowly, walked to the bathroom and knocked.

« _Ready_? »

The door slowly opened a couple of seconds later, and his daughter walked out, looking at him, deadly quiet. It made Mark sigh and he returned in the room to take his bag and the car's keys.

Why did everything have to be so damn complicated? making his way to the door where Amelia was waiting, he noticed her pale face and her quietness, wich began to really trouble him as he was not used to this. He turned off the lights and walked out with her.

A heavy atmosphere set between two of them as they went in the street, Mark opened the car and sat inside, opening the passenger door. The black van started a couple of seconds later in the silent street.

* * *

 **Oklahoma City, 5:30pm**.

The vehicle stopped in the dark parking of the Chesapeake Arena in Oklahoma city. Mark, still inside, silently watched the place behind the tinted window with piercing eyes. Finally. He cracked his neck, before turning his gaze to Amelia. She had remained calm during the trip but the attitude of the little girl had hardened when they arrived here.

« _You really do not want to talk_ ? »

He sighed, getting no answer and waved her to go out of the vehicle, before stepping outside.

His bag in hand, he closed the vehicle and grabbed the hand of Amelia who remained silent, before walking toward the locker room.

He knew that coming here was risky for her daughter, if someone managed to talk to her and inform her of the death of her mother and sisters he would not be able to do anything ... He had to be careful. He had many enemies here and going after Amelia was a great way for many to attack him directly.

While they both walked in the backstage's corridors, a female voice sounded behind them, Mark turned first and arched an eyebrow when he saw the young woman advancing with a firm step toward them. Mark stopped.

« _What do you want McMahon_ ? »

She stopped a couple of meters before him. Putting her hands on her hips, her head high, the young woman named Stephanie did not hesitate to look at the Phenom's eyes.

« _Vince want to see you, only you_ »

Mark gently let go of the hand of Amelia, and pointed his finger at the woman.

« _I do not have time to give a little stupid talk to your father, if he has something to ask me, he will have to move his ass._ » He turned and continued his way, growling as he heard the woman who stubbornly kept following him. Damn McMahon family ! He could not lose control in front of Amelia. He took a long breath and stopped again.

« _You do not understand when I speak to you_ ? »

« _Yes! It's just that_ .. »

Stephanie knelt before Amelia and took her gently in her arms, the gesture disgusted Mark who controlled himself as he could , trying not to push the woman away from his daughter.

« _I guess you have no one to take care of her tonight_ »

Stephanie smiled, scoring a point.

« _It's not your problem_. »

Mark growled.

« _If I were you I will not let such a little girl alone in there.. Here, I have a deal. I promise to take care of this cute girl and in return you go see my father.. Okay_? «

Insolent kid ! Who did she think she was, trying to deal and discuss with him?

He looked back at Amelia's eyes, who showed for the first time in days a bit of happiness. His heart sank, and Mark found himself quite jealous and suspicious of the young Stephanie. He put his hand on the black hair of her daughter and ruffled them a bit before pushing her gently toward Stephanie. He didn't want to admit it but she was right, he had nobody to take care of Amelia.

" _If something happens I'll make personally sure you pay the consequences, McMahon_ " the dark voice echoed through the corridor.

" _Amelia_."

The girl looked at her father, attentive.

 _"No stupid actions_?"

The six year old daughter nodded silently before jumping suddenly at the sight of the mighty hand of her father grabbing with force the sleeve of the younger McMahon. Mark whispered in the ear of Stephanie with a burning voice full of menace.

" _If she finds out what happened to our family, Yours will painfully pays. Understood_?"

The young woman nodded quickly before getting away fom the deadman who walked away, clutching his bag.

She breathed in relief seeing him disappear and sent a smile at Amelia reassuringly. Men ! Between his father and the Undertaker, she thought she had seen all of it.

" _Let's find a place to get rid of your stuff darling. I'll make you visit a bit after! Okay_?"

Amelia who shutted herself in her bubble for several days, let slip her first shy smile.

 **She was finally without his father ! Everything was fine now, wasn't it ?**

* * *

 **See ya** ! :D


	8. A question for the future of my fanfic

_**Hi guys ! This post isn't a chapter, sorry ( the next is coming tomorrow or in two days, ) !**_

 ** _I wanted to know, since I'll make appear some female characters in the future ( like Stephanie ) if you guys didn't mind or wanted a relation between Mark and somebody else ?_**

 _ **If I write it, it would not appear this soon in my story. But maybe in the future.**_

 _ **I finished the last chapter of the story already ! I have my plan and everything ! I'm so excited about writing everything and I hope you do enjoy reading it :D !**_

 _ **Please tell me what you think it's important :D ( or I'll do as I feel x) )**_

 _ **See you soon :)**_


	9. Being the darkness

**_Hello everyone ! Here is my new chapter :D some interessant content here ! Wrestling, new characters, and a great final._**

 ** _I just realized that my chapters are more and more longer ! Does it bother you ?_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed !_**

 ** _Let me know ! Don't hesitate to subscribe the story and write a_** ** _review_** ** _! it is helping me improving the story !_**

* * *

 _The car therefore was able to start in an atmosphere of incomprehensive dementia, and as they went away, Amelia watched the building, wide-eyed, completely pale. She lost someone again. She did not even have the strength to cry anymore. Despite her young age, the girl realized the disaster that had just occurred._

 _A torrential rain crashed down and the sky began to darken even more._

 _A couple of moments , the shed exploded._

And Amelia screamed.

* * *

 _A couple of time before._

The silence suddenly fell as the conversations shut down and everyone's eyes turned on him. Mark stopped before them, a grin on his face as he seethed with rage. Those looks full of pity still disgusted more than anything.

As he tightened his grip on his bag and continued his way, he was surprised to see a person separate himself from the crowd. He looked with piercing eyes the man, shorter than him, who had dared to interfere.

His eyes narrowed when he saw the belt kept on the man's shoulder.

Taker's eyes lit up for a moment and he pointed with one finger the precious belt, before gently patting it. He looked one more time at the man standing proudly here.

So it was Shamrock who recovered the title after his departure ? Of course, who else? The man was Vince's puppy, but everyone loved him.

Mark sniffed and removed his hand from the belt bitterly.

It belonged to him and he would not let this insignificant wretch keep it longer.

Ken, like everyone, learned the tragic news of the accident.

In fact, the event had seriously affected everyone in the WWF and even if the deadman was so intimidating to the others, he had to share everyone's sadness and sympathy to Mark.

« Mark ... I'm sorry ... »

The deadman froze, and his face became disfigured by anger.

Obviously, Ken was like the others and did not leave the lot.

« Shut your mouth Shamrock. I do not need your excuses ! »

He turned and watched everyone else, everybody was frozen.

« Keep your pity for you. I'm not stupid and I don't need everybody's insignificant words. Go back to your shitty conversations. «

He pushed the wrestler who turned and watched him leave, full of compassion. As the man disappeared, Shamrock felt as if he could perfectly understand the deadman's feels.

Thoughtful, he was shocked to observe the change in his rival's behavior.

In addition to his already cold character, Mark became hot-blooded like never before.

The champion always got to know a cold yet respectful Mark, who had always been dark and calculator but never so angry and his gaze never so icy in the past.

He turned to the others,while the conversations resumed and he relaxed slowly, taking back his proud posture as the WWF Champion.

He simply shook his shoulders and leaned against the wall, patting his belt.

"Well! Gotta be interesting "

If only he knew.

* * *

 _A couple of minuts later._

Vince McMahon always thought he was a decent and intelligent man, he knew what was best for the company, what was best for his employees, and above all, what was best for the business.

That's why he couldn't stand being contradicted.

This is also why when the Undertaker, one of the emblematic figures of his empire, arrived in his office, Mr. McMahon was more than happy at first.

His accident had been more than problematic for the firm and if it had not been Taker, Mr Chairman would have taken a quick and drastic solution.

Because no one dared to interfere with his decisions, the man forged a pride like no one else.

But when his office was almost completely decimated by the anger of the deadman because of the schedule he had planned for him, Vince did not even have the time to feel his pride be wounded.

Everything happened so quickly that the man had remained stuck in his chair all along with the impression that the pressure had multiplied by 100.

He was now trying in vain to replace the broken canvas behind his desk when he was forcefully pushed back in his chair.

« You think I'll sit gently and let those idiots bickering for a title which BELONG to me ?! You think I have nothing else to do! Eh, eh,.. I will get my title back tonight McMahon ! »

Mark was out of it.

When the man had told him he would be spending the next few weeks fighting against some worthless wrestlers, his anger rose at its maximum.

« Mark .. Mark » Vince laughed nervously, trying to fix things.

« Yes .. Mark .. Mark .. That's it .. »

The man walked around the desk, shooting in a vase and stoped in front of Vince, his hand still pressed on his boss's table.

He watched a picture on the wall in front of him and pretended to think, biting his lip. His face seemed to relax and he looked back the WWF's director.

« Tell me Vince, we're old friends now, aren't we? »

The older found himself nodding automatically, as if he could not control his movements.

« Well, then you will do me a favor... I want a match against Ken Shamrock tonight »

Vince blinked and tried to get up, only to be pushed back again on his chair

« Impossible ! Mark! He just got it ! What would the fans do if he were to lose it ! »

The Phenom pinched the bridge of his nose, more than frustrated.

Damn McMahons.

« You think I care about your fans? I'll get the World heavyweight championship title tonight. And your fans will love seeing this supposed champion crawling at my feet, begging me not to make him suffer too much »

Vince did not understand either what happened to Mark's attitude.

It was the first time the man was adressed in that tone and above all by the Undertaker.

« Mark, calm down... Take your time to put your ideas back in place, don't worry... you'll recover your title... But- »

« I am calm... Very calm ... You better organize my match tonight or I'll do it my way. Understood ? »

And the Undertaker disappeared as fast as the situation got worse.

Vince leaned back a little in his seat, breathing deeply.

He groaned and closed his eyes. Troubles had just begun.

And it did not look good for business.

* * *

 _A few hours later._

« Amelia ! Calm down… Darling ... It's just a nightmare... »

Stephanie was preparing for the show tonight in her personal locker room.

She and Amelia had toured the Arena and the girl made herself a new friend with the young McMahon quickly.

After the visit, they returned to the locker room and Stephanie had set the TV for the youngest to watch.

When she heard the cry, the young adult rushed to Amelia and began to panic when she found the girl crying.

« Just a nightmare ... All is fine ! Look... You're in the locker room with me ! »

Amelia was sobbing in her friend's arms and as she tried to calm herself, she started to remember the nightmare she just woke up from.

She was in a car, seeing fire everywhere, a big explosion, but mostly this terrible feeling of sadness who made her cry.

Slowly opening her eyes, she relaxed. She was not in this cold car anymore.

« Do you feel better? »

She nodded quietly and Stephanie chuckled.

Amelia was really cute and she still could not believe that this girl could be the Terrible Undertaker's. They had nothing in common.

Stephanie sat down on the sofa and placed the girl on her lap, and looking up, she watched the clock.

« Oh ! It's going to begin ! »

Grabbing the remote, the woman quickly changed the channel while watching Amelia, a smile on her face.

« Your father plays tonight! I'm excited ! »

Receiving no answer, Stephanie arched an eyebrow and ruffled Amelia's hair.

« You're no excited ? Your father is a great wrestler »

« I do not like my dad. He's the worst »

« Come on Amelia... He's a real badass in the ring »

« It doesn't change the fact that he's the worst dad ever »

Stephanie's smile faded and she watched Amelia, understanding the young girl's feelings. When you have a father who puts his company before you, anger was legitimate...

But over the years, Stephanie had come to realize the difficulty of the role of his father and the sacrifices he made everyday, and she couldn't blame him for that.

« Your dad is awesome, I'm sure Amelia. He may bother you sometimes but he'll always take the right decisions for you. Believe me... »

She smiled at her and Amelia felt suddenly lost in her thoughts.

She was having a hard time admitting that Stephanie's words were true, maybe because of the pride, the arrogance she inherited from her father.

Simple shooking her shoulders, the girl watched the television with some impatience.

It was true that her father was badass in the ring.

* * *

 _Two hours later._

All lights went off as the Undertaker's infamous theme started.

Mark closed his eyes for a moment and walked before the Oklahoma's public a grin on his face.

He stopped and looked dangerously the ring before walking again, taking his time.

The audience was electrifying and nobody expected the return of the Deadman. People were chanting and shouting, like animals.

While he advanced ringide, the man glared at the audience before turning his attention back to the ring, climbing the metallic stairs, reflecting some kind of dark and sickening charm. Mark was imposing respect and he knew it.

The light then restored and Mark found himself in the middle of the ring.

As the music turned off, the cries, howls and the boos duplicated themselves.

The man looked at the public, ignoring the screams and to snatch the micro from the hands of the advertiser, throwing him a dark look.

« Once again ... the gates of hell opened »

He turned and Looked at the entrance way.

« Welcome to hell's playground Ken Shamrock, welcome to a path of Suffering ! »

« You have taken what is mine. You have taken my title ... And worst ... You have taken it without facing me-even. You see Austin ... » he shouted in a deadly tone.

He was jubilant, already imagining all the suffering he would be inflicting to the wrestler.

He would finally be able to unleash his ultimate hatred that he kept for weeks in the depths of him. His eyes lit up as he continued.

« I dislike being fooled. I will conquer what does belong to me. And I will do it tonight. Come to me ! Come and face your destiny. »

The audience began to aclaim him, everyone was screaming, shouting the names of the two wrestlers, calling for blood.

The minutes passed slowly, and the Phenom had not moved an inch.

His bored gaze scanned the entrance and he did not hide his dissatisfaction for the lack of respect the wrestler was showed him by not responding to his call.

Fuming with anger, he watched again the crowd and started to speak again when his opposant's theme sounded in the arena. His hand fell along his body and his eyes focused on Ken Shamrock.

The current champion did not even know what took him to accept the proposal of Vince McMahon. Bravery ? Unconsciousness? Maybe both.

All he knew while he approached more and more his enemy was that he should have thought about it twice.

Launching his belt under the rope, Ken Shamrock slipped onto the ring and caught back his title.

After a short look at the deadman he climbed up the rope under the frenetic aplaudissements of the public.

He smiled nervously and went down again a moment later, returning to reality by giving carefully the desired belt to the referee.

Taker threw the microphone away and pulled on his gloves in a dangerous manner. He would win the match and Shamrock would pay no matter what.

The deadman always kept his promises.

The two men, opposed to each other were trading cold looks, and when the blister rang, they pounced one on another.

« The Undertaker made his return to WWE after a month of absence ! »

Exclaimed Jim Ross from the announce table.

« And what a comeback from the Deadman ! A match for the title of heavyweight champion ! Exciting ! »

Mark quickly began to throw violent punches Ken as he took advantage of the situation. While his opponent backed under the furious kicks, the deadman crushed him fiercely against the right corner of the ring, making Ken cut his breath.

Moaning, the man slowly opened his eyes and saw the deadman, a mocking smile on his face.

As he tried to crush one more time Ken Shamrock, the shorter man managed to kick him in the face at the right time, making him growl and step back.

Suddenly Shamrock let himself fall and escape the ring quickly, trying to earn a couple of seconds to recover, shouting everyone to shut up as the audience booed him.

While the champion was busy recovering outside, the referee started tp count while pleading Taker not to leave the ring too.

« You're scared Shamrock ? »

Taker shouted, leaning on the third rope, a hand on his jaw.

« Shut it you're fucking punk ! »

The deadman looked at him, his brow wrinkled. He wasn't happy being called a Punk.

Mark cursed the man as he breathed and pushed the referee nonchalantly, going out of the platform to deal with him.

« A suicidal one, are not you eh ? »

Grabbing Ken by his air and punching him one more time in the face, he throwed him with all his strenght against the metal stairs many time, enjoying the cry of pain his opponent was making.

The man then fell on his knees, in front of him, pleading the deadman to stop. Unfortunately, Mark found himself disgusted by this act and rejected his request with a kick in the poor champion's chest.

Leaning, he removed the covers from the platform and quickly found a chair that he threw over himself. Shortly after, he seized back Ken's hair and threw him entirely onto the ring before climbing back and grasping the metallic flesh which was on the ring's floor.

He watched the man on the floor, the referee was checking his condition and Mark cracked his neck.

The crowd was practically exploding and craving for Mark's coming act. Mark simply nodded, promising everyone he was going to do it.

As the seconds ticked by, The Phenom waited for Shamrock to stand so he could finish him for good and allow himself to savor this moment. His smirk widened in a sadistic grin.

« Hurry now... » He said in a dead tone.

As he approached Shamrock, ready to end him, the arena went completely dark, surprising the deadman who turned in the titantron's direction.

« What is going on?! » He growled, fuming.

The huge screen began to lighten more and more, and the screaming crowd went deadly quiet at the sight of the person in front of them.

The deadman dropped the chair and ran a hand across his face, wide-eyed, completely lost and out of himself. Shaking his head, he watched the screen as the lights returned. It couldn't be possible. It was a nightmare. He knew who the man was, he perfectly knew. He shouted, taking a step back and nearly snatching his own hair.

« NOT YOU, No.. »

 **« _Ooooh Yessss_ ! »**

* * *

 **Tell me you thoughts about this chapter :D see you soon !**


	10. Running through the Darkness

**Hello guys ! Since the library near my home closed, I didn't get the possibility to upload chapters till now ! ( I only just discovered that I could upload on Ipad ) Sorry if I made you guys waiting ! But here is chapter 9 !**

 **The chapter is shorter than the last, the first big event occured last chapter and I need this shorter one as a " transition" don't be mad guys ! As I said, it will be a slow progress story !**

 **Enjoy some mad Taker !**

 **Kiss !**

* * *

« Where is he? Where is Bearer !? »

Mark returned in the hallways one more, time boiling with rage and scaring to death everyone in his path.

Unfortunately some did not have this chance to flee in time and ended thrown against boxes, sometime tables as a furious deadman made his way through the corridors.

He did not believe it, everything had to be a nightmare.

As he headed dangerously towards the McMahon's office, he remembered what had happened just a few time ago. He was completely leading this damn match against Ken and Paul Bearer had ruined everything !

Roaring, he smashed the door of a locker room with only one foot before continuing his journey. What was even doing Bearer here ! He was long gone ! Supposed to be dead and buried !

« If this is not the case I will bury this asshole myself ! »

He shouted to a young woman he then pushed violently.

Shamrock had took the opportunity to destroy the back of the deadman like a coward.

And even if it was not the priority of the moment, Mark would not forget this act and promised to inflict the wrestler a terrible vengeance.

When the match finished, Mark went as soon as possible backstage and spent the rest of the evening actively seeking for a trace of the damned mortician. But it was vain, as if Paulhadn't put a foot here.

Hours later, getting no answer, frustrated and tired, The Undertaker had stopped his research and was now heading towards the office of Vince McMahon.

Vince had to know something, and if he too didn't, Mark was sure about one thing : he would go crazy.

Stopping at the door of the Chairman, he breathed deeply and grabbed the metal handle. His face twitched when he observed that the handle wasn't moving, meaning that the door was locked.

Forcing over it one more time and getting no answer, he began to give several punches and kicks against the wooden door, getting slowly more and more angry...

« Vince! You better open the door ... »

« Stop it deadman! He's already gone ... »

« How dare.. »

Mark turned and his voice faded when his eyes fell on Amelia. The girl was sleeping in Stephanie's arm, completely tired. The young woman eyed the man severely.

« It doesn't matter to me if I play the babysitter but there are limits ! Do you know what time is it !? »

She was trying to contain the anger in her voice so she wouldn't wake the little girl in his arms. But it was difficult for her, she had so much to say.

« Shut it, McMahon.. »

« You want me to shut it? How dare you tell- »

She was suddenly cut by Amelia almost being torn from her arms and her body being pushed violently against the cold wall. Her neck was gripped tightly by an iron hand, and she thanked the gods Mark wasn't trying to choke her. Mark kept his hand in place for a long moment, merely watching her, enjoying finally some silence.

« Sshh.. You surely don't want to wake my girl eh ? But... Tell me McMahon, honestly, have you heard something about Paul Bearer ? Surely you saw him during my match ?... Daddy must have told you something ? Did he ? »

Stephanie's eyes were filled with pure wrath as the deadman blocked her so easily against the wall. Retaining a scream, she slowly placed a hand on her neck and tried to escape Mark's grasp. Who did he think he was ? Biting her lips, she remained silent a moment before speaking quietly.

« What if I did actually ? Hm... I was as surprised as you when he appeared on the screen... I promise you... What about him anyway ?... What… You're telling me that what he said was true ! »

« Did Amelia heard it ? »

« I do not think so... She was falling asleep before your match...»

« You don't think so ? »

Mark growled and dropped his grip on Stephanie. The young woman was unbearable and if she was not found with Amelia at every opportunity he had to make her pay for her insolence, he would already have done something.

The young McMahon proudly straightened up and stared at the man before her, stepping back but keeping one hand on her neck. Men were really impossible. Massaging her delicate neck, she turned.

« You should just go home with Amelia, maybe you'll get what you want next Monday ! Take some time with your daughter and stop looking at everyone as if you were a real deadman… come on… It's tiring ! See you next monday Mark ! »

She practically spat her words and waved at the man, as if everything was normal and walked away, leaving behind a Mark petrified by anger at the sight of so much insolence.

Again, Amelia prevented him to unleash his anger on somebody.

Breathing deeply, he turned and headed slowly to his dressing room, roaming through the dimly lit corridors and leaving behind a particularly disturbing atmosphere.

He was not going to let himself carried by the demons of his past.

Now .. He could not go back anymore... he was resigned ..

* * *

 _The next day_

They were back on the road again, and Mark was not in a very bright mood.

Last night had been catastrophic. When they went back at the hotel, Amelia had decided to complicate his life one more time and spent long hours making this childish crisis. He had to use all his remaining self control not to blow up too.

When his daughter had finally found sleep, nervousness had given its way to some serious concerns. Mark was not much concerned about him, but by Amelia.

The girl still knew nothing and Mark could not allow himself to tell her anything if they kept this complicated relationship.

Plus now was added the threat of Paul Bearer. Mark's stomach had turned at this thoughts and he had spent the night thinking, eventually only allowing himself a few minutes of rest.

The evil father watched his daughter still asleep in the passenger seat to his right, she had spent a mixed evening too, and unlike Mark who resisted many sleepless nights, she was completely exhausted.

He turned and focused a little more on the road, his hands clenched on the leather of the steering wheel vehicle. The car was traveling under the crushing sun during this summer of 1999 and the air was almost scorching.

« Damn »

He growled again, wiping his forehead. Mark hated the heat, it reminded him too many memories,

The wrestler replaced his sunglasses on his nose and watched the map that was near him, stowed between the steering wheel and his lap.

Because they would not reach Phoenix in one day, it was planned that they would stop in Albuquerque. Mark sighed and eyed the road again.

He really missed travelling. He was not the type of man who could stay in one place more than a few days. Even after meeting his wife Anna, Mark always chosed the road rather than his family life. Travelling was something he needed more than anything. The feeling of freedom and complete control over him was something fundamental in his daily life.

But Anna was the first to make him understand that attachment was not synonymous with weakness. And she was right, it made him stronger.

« It's hot .. »

The deadman turned his attention to Amelia who just woke up from her nap and put back his tinted glasses, understanding.

« Here, there's a bottle of water in your right »

The girl nodded and grabbed the bottle behind her seat and opened it cautiously, still half asleep.

« We'll stop soon anyway, do you need anything ? »

She remained silent as she drank and then shook his head, wiping her sweaty face.

Mark looked at her one last time before returning his attention to the roadway.

A small grin slowly formed on his face as a feeling of pride took him over. He was grateful to Amelia for not being too capricious. Outside of her kind of lunatic mood, he acknowledged that the little girl almost never asked for anything at her age.

« Fine, sleep a bit more... Dad will wake you up. »

Nodding again, Amelia relaxed a little and closed his eyes, squeezing her arm around herself , too tired to argue with her father. She fell asleep almost instantly.

« .. I'll always be here to wake you up »

His smile faded and his face took a more concerned look, removing Paul's face out of his thoughts was a much difficult task. He slipped a hand through his long black hair which he pinned back and he muttered under his breath. His life just couldn't be worse. Rationally, Bearer would not take the risk of showing himself next week, the pig had to know all the precautions he would take to find him. However, Mark himself was far from convinced. Everything was possible at this spot. Muttering a second time, he changed the radio station and tried to allow himself some rest, mentally at least.

He quickened a bit and continued the long road that still separated the Phoenix.

* * *

 _A moment later_

Mark stepped out of the car as he looked around, a small building was looming up before him and he recognized a shop in the corner. As he locked the van, taking care of letting a window open for Amelia, he checked if no shady person was prowling around the area before starting to walk, taking a few notes from his pockets. checking for the last time the black van, he got inside.

Squinting his eyes a moment to adjust them to the darkness of the place, he removed his sunglasses and closed the door. He grinted as he stopped in the middle of the old and dusty shop, in the middle of shelves elevating to the roof.

In the dark, covered in black robes, a white haired man slowly approached Mark, who did not turn back.

« I hope I will not regret this little detour here eh .. »

He finally turned, a moment later, his eyes locking the small man who stood behind him. The deadman aura started to become more and more superior and imposing and the old man slowly bowed before him, respect in his completely white eyes.

« Oh no .. Phenom, you already know I will not fail you... tell me then, what do you wish ? »

* * *

 **See ya ! Reviews are appreciated :D**


End file.
